Harry Potter and the Life Indebted Slaves
by Evil Computer
Summary: I am not good at writing summaries. But as the title suggests, Harry learns that wizards can make another witch or wizard into their slave if that person owes them a life debt. Read the story to figure out what Harry does with that information. The story is rated M for a reason (Lemon/Smut and mature themes). This story is also known by fans as the one with the bad ending.
1. Chapter 1: The Knowledge

I decided to write this as a fun story with plenty of smut/lemons (in the post chapter 1 chapters). It started out just being a one shot, however I had so much fun with building up the universe and the new positions that the characters where in I decided to break up the story into a few chapters.

Though normally I don't give trigger warnings (as you know what you clicked on) this story is probably the least politically correct story that I have ever written. So be warned that this story discusses rape, spousal abuse, and has a heavy dose of Weasley bashing. That is why this story is rated M. Thus, if you don't want to read that type of story, feel free to leave and read one of my other fanfictions.

As always, the rights to the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling and comments are always appreciated.

Chapter 1

"You never return to this house again! Do you understand me Harry Potter?" screamed Molly Weasley.

Harry decided to not respond to that question and disapparated to a place that he knew that he wouldn't be recognized, Knockturn Alley.

Once arriving at the wizarding slum, Harry decided to walk around aimlessly to think about the past. The first thing that popped into his head was the reason why Molly Weasley didn't want Harry to return to her house, his divorce with Ginny. To be honest they were way too young to have gotten married and never truly considered having to live with the other's bad habits for the rest of their lives. It wasn't like he was the only one to make that same mistake, as Hermione and Ron's relationship ended up in a similar fashion, although they remained friends.

Regardless, Harry didn't come to the Weasley house to see Ginny, he had come to see Ron, both of whom had moved back with their parents after their respective divorces. However, Harry suspected that Ginny was exaggerating the reasons for their divorce to her mother and that's why he wasn't even let in.

It wasn't this bad when he had broken up with Cho. Perhaps that was because they had no mutual friends and could make a clean split.

Harry then realized that there's no point in dwelling on the past. He was an available and relatively attractive 22-year-old. Plus, with his auror money, he could do whatever he pleased if he wanted to stay single for a little while longer.

Right before Harry was going to disapparate from Knockturn Alley back to his house he noticed something strange. There was a wizard holding a chain that was connected to a collar worn by a crawling half-naked woman.

Curious, Harry decided to walk over to the wizard and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am taking my slave for a walk" replied the wizard.

"Your _slave_?" asked Harry.

"Yes, my slave" responded the man.

"But why do you have a human slave? I believe that to be illegal under wizarding law!" exclaimed Harry.

"It's not illegal under wizarding law" responded the man.

"Please explain further" demanded Harry.

"Well for hundreds of years wizards have been taking slaves. However, you can only make someone into your slave if they owe you a life debt. In my case, I saved this slave from being hit from a drunk driver" said the man.

"And for that I am always grateful" interrupted the slave.

"Yes" the wizard continued "However if you are interested in seeing if you can acquire a slave, or simply want more information, go to Toorahloo Bookstore over there and buy a book called '_The Secrets of Ancient Magic_' and turn to the chapter about slaves. Plus, if you go to Gringotts, you can see if anyone owes you a life debt, as those creepy goblins keep track of everything."

"Thanks" responded Harry choosing to leave the man alone.

Harry was curious about whether the man was telling the truth. So, he purchased a copy of _The Secrets of Ancient Magic_ and disapparated back to his house.

Once Harry arrived at his house, he immediately went to his study to read his new book. Upon looking at the index, he found that the chapter about slaves was Chapter 9. It read:

_Since ancient times, wizards have had slaves. In our times most well-off wizarding families will have an elf that will do household chores for them. However, since ancient times wizards and witches have also taken and become slaves._

_Though the practice of making another witch or wizard your slave has become uncommon in our times, as many see it as unethical, it is still legal as outlined in the _Wizarding Criminal Code. _This may be because you can not make any regular witch or wizard into your slave, only ones who owe you a life debt (as they would be dead if it weren't for the other's action)._

_Those who are owed life debt(s) by other witches and wizards and want to make those magical beings into their slaves can do so by stating the following with their wand in hand:_

_"I (your full name) call upon the life debt owed to me by (full name of the person who owes you a life debt) to become my slave. So make it moot."_

_The effects should take on immediately because you are simply merging your magic together, but with you in command. If the witch or wizard that you are making into your slave is not present at the time of the act, they will immediately appear in front of you._

_Once the witch or wizard becomes your slave, they will only be able to refer to you as master. They are not able to call you by your real name, and if they try to, they will simply say a word that is similar to your name. For example, if your name is Mickey and your slave is trying to call you by your real name, they might say "sticky". If you want your slave to call you by your real name, you simply have to command them to do so._

_What you can get your slave to do is unlimited, as they would be dead if it weren't for your actions. Many witches and wizards therefore make their slaves do a variety of things for them, ranging from doing household chores to having sex. _

_Many witches and wizards who acquire a slave will simply refer to them as "slave". For the few witches and wizards that acquire multiple slaves, they will often call them "slave (first name)". For example, if a wizard had two slaves named Daniel and Emma, he would likely refer to them as Slave Daniel and Slave Emma respectively._

_However, if someone owes you a life debt and you don't want to ever make them your slave or you want to release one of your slave(s) you simply repeat the following with your wand in your hand:_

_"I (your full name) recognize the life debt owed to me by (full name of the person who owes you a life debt) and demand that (preferred pronoun) is released from that life debt. So make it moot."_

_Since life debts belong only to one person, a slave cannot be given to a new master. If the someone owes multiple life debts to multiple people, they will be the slave for the first person that calls upon their life debt and could possibly work for the other possible master(s) after the first one releases them._

_If a master dies, the slave(s) will be released to live on with the rest of their life. This doesn't mean that a witch or wizard can't call upon a life debt at any point in their natural lifetime, no matter how long ago the life debt was created._

Harry put the book down, not even halfway through the chapter, and though it seemed to be correct he wanted to double check his copy of the _Wizarding Criminal Code_ (which he was required to have because he is an auror).

Eventually Harry found the right section of the _Code_ and it indeed said that witches and wizards could have slave(s) so long that the slave is a slave by choice or is serving out their life debt. Having a slave that doesn't fit those two criteria could result to being sentenced to Azkaban for up to 50 years.

Noting this, Harry decided to disapparate to Gringotts to see whether anyone owed him a life debt.

After waiting in line for a while, a goblin became free for him.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter" said Harry "and I would like to know whether anyone owes me a life debt."

"Can you please show me your key so I can make sure that you are who you say you are, sir?" asked the Goblin.

"Sure" responded Harry and then gave the Goblin his key.

After closely inspecting the key, the Goblin asked, "Mr. Potter, am I correct in that you want a list of all those who owe you a life debt?"

"Yes" responded Harry.

"Would you like the list to be printed out for you, sir?" asked the Goblin.

"Yes" responded Harry, suspecting that if there's a list at all, it likely won't be too long.

A few minutes later, the Goblin returned with a stack of paper that was the thickness of a small book.

"Why do all these people owe me a life debt?" asked a surprised Harry.

"According to our records you gained all these life debts when you saved everyone at Hogwarts from certain death when you killed the basilisk in your second year, sir" answered the Goblin.

"Okay" replied Harry simply as he grabbed the long list of names and disapparated back to house.

Before deciding if he wanted to take any slaves for himself, Harry decided to analyze the list of witches and wizards who owed him a life debt. As he picked up the first page, he noticed a small preamble which read:

_What follow is an alphabetical list (by last name) of those who owe Harry Potter a life debt. _

_If there is an asterisk (*) beside their name, it means that they owe multiple people (whose name will not be revealed for confidentiality reasons) life debts that they are not relieved of._

_If there is two asterisks (**) beside their name, it means that they are currently serving a life debt to another witch or wizard (whose name will not be revealed for confidentiality reasons)._

What followed that was the long list of names with the odd asterisk here and there. The first name to really catch Harry's eye was CHANG, Cho. Though he had never admitted it to anyone, he still had feelings for the witch. She was his first crush, first love, and his first kiss. Harry longed to see her again. But would it be appropriate to see her for the first time in years as his slave?

Not wanting to contemplate the answer to that question, Harry kept skimming through the list. The next name to catch Harry's eye was GRANGER, Hermione*. He was first surprised that she was on the list, as he figured that it was more likely that he owed her a life debt considering how much she saved his stupid ass. But why did her name have an asterisk beside it? Who else did she owe a life debt to? Though Harry figured that he would never know the answer to that question, he suspected that it might be Ron, when he saved her life from the troll in their first year at Hogwarts. But not truly knowing who else Hermione owed a life debt to frustrated him. What if it was a person who would use her as a piece of meat, forcing her to constantly have sex with them? Would that mean it would be more ethical to take her as his slave so to stop the chances of her living out that type of life?

Once again, Harry wasn't sure how to answer those questions properly. But seeing Hermione on the list made him curious whether there was any Weasleys on the list.

Sure enough, the names of the five Weasleys who were at Hogwarts when he killed the basilisk during his second year were there:

WEASLEY, Fred

WEASLEY, George

WEASLEY, Ginevra

WEASLEY, Percy

WEASLEY, Ronald

Though Harry wasn't thrilled that Ron was the list, he was happy that Ginny was there. Oh, how he would like to make her his slave after spreading lies about their divorce. Lies that got him banned from visiting the Weasley house ever again.

Now that Harry had a few people who he was considering to be his slave, he had to consider the logistics and ethics of having slaves. Logistically, Harry could probably have up to three slaves without changing his lifestyle that much. Many of his colleagues, who were earning the same amount of money as he was, were able to be the single source of income to their families of four. Plus, unlike those families, he wouldn't have to pay for new clothes for growing kids, nor pay for extracurricular activities, such as junior quidditch league fees.

Ethics is a harder case to crack. Harry figured that he wouldn't be doing something morally wrong if he took slaves, he would just be settling debts owed to him. That's the sort of thing that banks do everyday, and no one goes to jail for it.

On the other hand, taking slaves is also not entirely morally correct. Obviously, he would be taking another person's freedom away from them. Plus, he could order them to do anything he wanted and they would be forced by a magical bond to do that thing. If he wanted to Harry could basically have sex with anyone on the list without needing their consent.

As that seemed like rape to Harry, one of his first orders to his potential slaves would be that they can choose whether or not they want to engage in sexual acts with him and they could back out of any of those said sexual acts at any point.

Figuring that he might be the most ethical master for those who owed him a life debt, Harry decided that he was ethically clear to choose people from the list to become his slave.

His first choice to become his slave was Hermione. Though he didn't like having power over his best friend like that, he figured it was better that he called upon her life debt to him before a possibility worst wizard called for her to become their slave.

His second choice to become his slave was Ginny. Perhaps this choice was out of spite for the way she treated him after their divorce. But also, did miss her cooking, which was way better than his more basic cooking style.

His third choice to become his slave was Cho. He didn't really have a good reason for why he wanted her to be his slave other than he secretly wanted to be with her. Plus, if she really hated being his slave, he could just as easily release her.

With those choices made, Harry started to set his house up for his new slaves. He set up two of the upstairs bedrooms for Cho and Hermione to use. He also put a bed in his basement for Ginny, so hopefully he wouldn't have to hear her snore.

After setting up his house, Harry had to do some shopping to do. At Diagon Alley he bought enough food for three extra people and a few french maid outfits that he thought might be fun to make his soon to be slaves, especially Ginny, wear.

Once Harry had acquired everything that he thought he needed to house three more people, he went up to his room and grabbed his copy of_ The Secrets of Ancient Magic_ and brought it down to his living room.

As the book instructed, he held his wand in hand and said:

"I, Harry Potter, call upon the life debt owed to me by Ginevra Weasley to become my slave. So make it moot."

Suddenly Ginny appeared in front of him, looking a little lost as she didn't yet realize what had happened. Deciding that he would let her gather her orientation before he spoke to her, Harry started calling for his second slave:

"I Harry Potter call upon the life debt owed to me by Cho Chang to become my slave. So make it moot."

Suddenly a soaking wet and naked Cho appeared before them, who seemed like she was in the shower when Harry had called upon her life debt to him. Harry could also see that Cho had a black eye that she might want treated. However, not wanting to waste more time, Harry decided to call upon his third slave:

"I Harry Potter call upon the life debt owed to me by Hermione Granger to become my slave. So make it moot."

Like the other two girls before her, Hermione magically appeared in Harry's living room.

"Where are we master?" asked a confused Hermione "I am sorry, I accidentally said master instead of hairy."

"You are all in my house and you called me master because I called upon all of your life debts owed to me. Hence you are all my slaves" said Harry. "I am however fine with you calling me master, Master Harry, or, for Cho and Hermione, simply Harry."

Hermione gave him the look that he knew so well. She was confused and trying to process the new information given to her.

"I know that this is probably confusing for all of you, and I promise to explain your situation to each of you individually in time. However right now it's probably best that I show you each to your new beds" said Harry. "That is except for you Slave Ginny. You will make us all dinner using what you can find in the kitchen."

"Yes master" responded Ginny before leaving to the kitchen.

"Slave Hermione and Slave Cho, please follow me upstairs" ordered Harry.

Once they walked up the stairs, Harry pointed to the room on the right and said "Slave Hermione, that is your new room. Please go in and start to make yourself feel comfortable."

As Hermione entered her room, Harry led Cho into her new room. Harry took a deep breath before entering his naked slave's bedroom, not entirely sure what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: Slave Cho

Sorry about the initial problems with uploading Chapter 1, but here is chapter 2 of this story. It takes off right where the first one left off, but it is here where the M rating of this story becomes much more apparent (due to lemons/smut).

Let it be known that J.K. Rowling owns the right to the Harry Potter Universe and that I earned no money while writing this story.

Chapter 2

Once Harry and Cho entered the bedroom, Harry said "I noticed that you have a black eye. I didn't make a big deal about it earlier, because I was unsure whether you were comfortable letting the other slaves know about it. If you want me to, I can grab my first aid textbook and I can fix it."

"I would like that very much master" responded Cho.

"Okay" responded Harry "Feel free to put on some clothes while I go get the book."

Harry quickly left to his study to pick up his first aid textbook. Once he arrived back at Cho's room, he entered to see that she was wearing one of the french maid outfits that he had bought at Diagon Alley.

"Is this what you wanted me to wear Master Harry?" asked Cho. "It was the only thing that I could find."

_Shit! _Harry thought to himself. He had forgotten about getting extra clothes for his slaves. He was just used to having people bring their own clothes when they came to stay with them.

"For now" responded Harry. "To be honest, I forgot about making sure that my slaves had enough clothes to change into. But let's not worry about that now, let's fix that black eye."

Painlessly, Harry was able to find the correct page and fix Cho's black eye.

"Does that feel better?" asked Harry.

"Yes, much better, thank you master" responded Cho.

"You know that you can just call me Harry" noted Harry.

"I know Master Harry, but some larger magical force is stopping me from doing that" explained Cho "That same force makes it hard to even say 'Master Harry'."

"Alright" replied Harry. "Can you tell me how you got that black eye?"

"Well I've been on an on and off toxic relationship with Michael Corner ever since we graduated from Hogwarts. Today, he arrived at my place and we got into a fight, which ended with me declaring that we were officially done. Angry, he punched me in the face, giving me the black eye, and stormed out" explained Cho. "To calm myself down I took a shower. But halfway through, I find myself in your living room as your slave."

"I'm sorry that happened to you" apologized Harry.

"Don't be sorry master" replied Cho. "I feel safer as your humble slave than I ever did in the years that I dated Michael. Plus being here will drive the point into his thick skull that we are done. I am a slave for my first true love."

With that being said, Cho planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry pulled away and said "Slave Cho, I order that you get back your power to choose what you want to do in regards to sex. I, Master Harry, can now only engage in sexual activities with you only if you consent."

"Well I want you to be a dominate master" replied Cho "As long as you are not violent, I will do anything. Let me be your sex slave."

"Are you consenting to all future sexual activities?" asked Harry.

"Yes master" replied Cho.

"Just remember that you can revoke that consent at any point" Harry reminded Cho.

"I understand master, just tell me what you want me to do" replied Cho.

Hearing Cho so willingly choose to become his sex slave really turned Harry on. As the young adventurous man that he was, he decided to see where this would go.

"Take off the dress" ordered Harry.

Compliantly, Cho took off her french maid dress, leaving her as naked as the moment she arrived at Harry's house. However, seeing Cho naked in a sexual manner for the first time gave Harry a boner. A problem Harry knew that Cho would soon solve.

"Now, slave, help me take off my clothes" ordered Harry.

Cho complied by grabbing the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head. She then got on her knees and took off Harry's socks, jeans, and underwear off. This left Harry naked with his erection fully showing. Seeing that Cho was on her knees, having just undressed him, Harry decided to try something that Ginny only did a couple times during their brief marriage.

"Slave, do you want to, um… suck my dick?" asked a nervous Harry.

Hearing Harry stutter while asking such a question made Cho smile. To her, it showed that despite having full control over her, Harry still saw her as a person and wants to know whether she is interested in certain sexual acts. That's the type of man she wanted to reward by sucking his dick.

"Yes master" replied Cho as she grabbed Harry's dick.

Cho then put the head of Harry's dick into her mouth and sucked it like a lollipop. This simple act got rewarded by a loud moan from Harry's lips. That moan gave Cho the motivation to proceed by slowly bringing her lips along the shaft of Harry's penis. Another moan came from Harry as Cho brought her lips back down to the head of his penis. Cho repeated this action a few times before slowly increasing the pace. As Cho felt Harry's hot hardness sliding in and out of her mouth, she decided to start to work her tongue around his thick head. This action did not go unnoticed by Harry, who was now moaning louder than ever.

Soon enough Harry warned "I am going to cum soon, slave."

Cho chose not to respond as her mouth was too busy trying to please Harry Potter. But as Harry warned, his penis swelled up to its maximum length and then shot jet after jet of hot white cum into Cho's warm mouth.

"Swallow that shit, slave" ordered Harry as he came.

Cho tried her best, but a little cum spilled down from the corner of her mouth.

Harry used two fingers to rub off the cum that was escaping down Cho's cheek and put it into her mouth. In response, Cho sucked the cum off of Harry's fingers. An act that Harry felt was insanely erotic.

Harry wanted to pleasure Cho in the same manner that she had just pleasured him. Unfortunately, he could now smell Ginny's cooking and knew that he didn't have long before he and the rest of his slaves would have to go downstairs.

Harry grabbed his wand and casted a magical condom on his penis, as he was not yet ready to have any kids, but was ready to have sex. During his brief marriage with Ginny he mainly had missionary sex. But now that he was in control, he wanted to try something new.

Harry decided to lie down on Cho's new bed and ordered "Slave, come over here and um... fuck me from the top."

As Cho walked over and got on top of Harry, and she found herself once again smirking. Though Harry was now ordering her to have sex with him, he was still stuttering on his words. To her it meant that despite being his slave, perhaps he still had romantic feelings for her.

Cho then grabbed Harry's dick, aimed it towards her pussy, and pushed down. Almost immediately the two young adults groaned. Cho could feel Harry's dick widening her inner walls, a tightness that Harry very much enjoyed.

Indeed, Harry felt like he was dreaming. He couldn't believe Cho, by all means a very attractive witch, was having sex with him. He particularly enjoyed watching her round breasts bounce back and forth with every thrust. So much so that he decided to cop a feel.

With Harry massaging her breasts and his dick filling her up more than any lover had done before, Cho couldn't help but moan out "Oh Harry!"

Immediately Harry noticed that Cho hadn't called him master for the first time since enslaving her. However, he didn't care, Harry actually did not really like being called master in bed. It felt better to be having sex with your equal.

As the pace increased, the young pair kept moaning, only to interrupt their moans by occasionally saying "fuck" or "oh yeah!"

However, as all good things do, their fucking was coming to the end, as they were each rapidly reaching their climax.

"I am about to cum" Cho warned.

"So am I" replied Harry "Hold on so we can cum together."

With both of them in complete lust as they fucked, it wasn't long before they both released.

As Cho pulled out, she gave Harry a passionate kiss, to his great surprise. That's not to say that he didn't enjoy the kiss, he was just taken aback by it. Thus, Harry kissed Cho back while also enjoying her naked breasts against his bare chest.

Unfortunately, Harry had to break up their post-sex make-out session to say "Though I am enjoying this, I think we have to stop. I'm pretty sure that dinner is ready."

"Yes master" replied Cho as she got up to go put her french maid outfit back on.

"Why are you back to calling me master?" asked Harry "You didn't call me master when you moaned out my name during sex. I thought you said that there was a magical force stopping you from doing that."

"I lied" responded Cho honestly. "It's just that calling you 'master' is a really big turn on for me, and at the end of day I am still just your slave. I imagine when you talk to Hermione, she will not be calling you 'master' as much as I do."

Figuring that Cho was probably correct, Harry put his clothes back on in silence.

Once both Harry and Cho were dressed, Harry exited to go to Hermione's room to call her down for dinner.

This resulted in his two sexy slaves following him down the stairs. Oh, how life was good for Harry.

Thank you to those who left a comment for the last chapter, I didn't realise that the first chapter didn't load properly. That is why I posted this second chapter quickly, as a thank you gift. As always, comments are appreciated even if they are not required.


	3. Chapter 3: Slave Hermione

Here is the third chapter of this tale. As always, the rights of the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and I made no money while writing this fanfiction.

Chapter 3

Eating dinner with his three new slaves was a lot more awkward than Harry had anticipated. None of them engaged in a conversation while eating the dinner that Ginny made.

Harry finally broke the silence by stating "I know that things are awkward right now, as you three are about to spend your first night at my house as a slave. Therefore, I will let you rest soon. However, there are a couple of things that need to be completed."

"First we need to establish some general house rules" continued Harry. "None of you can leave my house without prior permission from me. Don't worry about that, as I will always give permission so long that you have a good reason for leaving. While I am at work, you are expected to be kind to each other and yourself. However, when I am at work, it will not be down time for you. I expect that when I am gone that you do a couple of chores that you see need to be done around the house. This will often be cleaning a certain section of the house but could also be a more general task like laundry. For now, we'll leave those rules alone, but recognize that I can add to the general house rules at any point."

"Second, the things that need to be completed tonight" continued Harry, who recognized how boring/frustrating the little speech he was giving probably was. "I need Slave Cho and Slave Ginny to go back to their previous place of residence, end any lease or financial agreements, and bring back all of your clothes plus a couple of things that hold sentimental value to you and you want to keep. When you are at your previous place of residence you are to speak to no one. If someone asks you a question, respond by stating 'I am a slave for Master Harry'. Once you are back, you shall put the clothes you collected in the drawers that are in your room. Then you may use the rest of the night to rest. Any questions?"

"Yes, Master Harry" responded Cho. "While at our previous place of living do you want us to bring back our toiletries, such as our toothbrush?"

"No" responded Harry. "All of those things will be provided here. Any other questions?"

"Yes" said Hermione "Is there something you want me to do tonight?"

"Yes and no" responded Harry. "I just want to talk to you about your current situation in the same manner as I talked to Slave Cho before dinner. Any other questions?"

Seeing none, Harry ordered "Okay, then Slave Ginny clean up the dishes and then everyone can go do the tasks that I assigned."

Harry then left the table, with Hermione by his side, off to her room.

When they arrived, Hermione shut the door and said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay, then I guess that I will start from the beginning" said Harry. "Earlier today I learnt that witches and wizards can make another witch or wizard their slave so long that the later witch or wizard owes the prior witch or wizard a life debt."

"Wait!" interrupted Hermione "You learnt that you could have slaves earlier today? Why didn't you take more time to think about it? It just seems so wrong, so unethical."

"Let me explain" replied Harry. "So, when I learnt about slaves, I did some research. A book called '_The Secrets of Ancient Magic_', which I can loan to you, gave me most of the information that I needed. I then went to Gringotts and got a list of people who owed me life debts. To my surprise, I got a very long list, coming mainly from when I saved every Hogwarts student's life when I killed the basilisk during my second year. When I saw that your name was on the list, I noticed an asterisk beside your name, which meant that you owe another witch or wizard a life debt."

"Do you know who else I owe a life debt to?" interrupted Hermione.

"No" replied Harry. "That wasn't disclosed due to confidentiality reasons. So, once I knew that, I started to think about ethics. Ethically, I knew that generally it's wrong to take slaves, as I would be taking away a person's freedom. However, since I am taking slaves who owe me a life debt, in other words people who would be dead if it weren't for me, aka they wouldn't have any freedom because they are dead, I figured it was a little bit more morally grey if I took slaves. Then I thought about ethics surrounding you and the other life debt that you owe to some other witch or wizard. Since I didn't know who you owed that life debt to and when that person would call upon you to become their slave, I knew I had to make a quick decision. Looking at ethics, I didn't know whether the person who you owe a life debt to would abuse you, see you as a piece of meat that they could fuck, essentially make your life a million times worst. So, figuring I, a person who genuinely cares about you, would be a better master, I felt ethically clear to call for you to become my slave."

"Wow, I forget that you actually take time to think things out" said Hermione. "If Ron learnt that he could have slaves he would probably taken the opportunity immediately and not give any second thought to it. But you did research and thought about morals, making a moral realist argument."

"A moral realist?" asked Harry

"It's a particular theory about ethics. I could bore you with it, but basically the idea that it is morally correct to do whatever does the greatest amount of good" replied Hermione.

"Okay" replied Harry. "Now that you know why you are here, I have to give you an order that helps clear my moral conscience... Slave Hermione, I order that you get back your power to choose what you want to do in regards to sex. I, Master Harry, can now only engage in sexual activities with you if you consent."

"Thank you" said Hermione. "Plus, I believe that you are correct regarding the morals surrounding making me your slave, as much as I hate to say it."

"Well, you are welcome" replied Harry. "Do you have any more questions to ask me?"

"Yes" answered Hermione. "Before dinner, I overheard you and Cho having sex. I tried to ignore it but... uh… I heard you giving her orders to engage in certain sexual acts. Did you not give her the power of consent back?"

"I did give her the power of consent back" responded Harry. "However, she preferred being submissive during sex and asked me to order her around."

"Then do you want to, um… try doing that with me?" asked a very timid Hermione.

"Sorry?" asked a confused Harry.

"Well I figured that one day or another I would end sleeping with you. Initially, I thought that it was going to happen when we were searching for horcruxes and Ron ran away. However, when that didn't happen, and I got married to Ron the belief that you and I would have sex disappeared. But now that I am single, due to the divorce, the belief that I would fuck you once again popped up in my head. I just never figured it would be like this. As for the idea of being submissive, I guess why not, master."

Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione, his best friend, just admitted to wanting to fuck him for years and was now going to engage in submissive sex with him. This thought definitely made him rock hard.

Harry grabbed his wand, magically put on some sexy music, transformed a chair into a stripper pole and ordered "Slave Hermione, strip for me."

Though Hermione knew what she had just agreed to, Harry immediately ordered her to do something outside of her comfort zone. This wasn't going to stop her; she still had her Gryffindor bravery.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Hermione started to sway her hips and used her right hand to spin around the stripper bar. Hermione then grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and seductively pulled it up and off, revealing her bra.

Hermione continued to sway to the beat and swing around the stripper pole for a bit before deciding it was time to lose her jeans. To do so, Hermione swung around the stripper pole and stopped when her back was facing Harry. She then leaned down, reaching for the bottom of the pole, and then pulled down her jeans, assuring that Harry got a good view of her round ass.

When Hermione was swinging around the pole in just her underwear was when she truly felt like a stripper working at some creepy club. To help calm down that feeling she just focused on Harry and the music. Eventually Hermione swung around and quickly removed her bra revealing her heavy breasts. Using her assets to her advantage, Hermione used the pole to show the size of her boobs. At one point even giving the pole a boob-job (like a hand-job, but just with boobs).

As the final part of her act, Hermione pulled herself to the top of the stripper pole and twirled down while seamlessly pulling off her panties. This left her completely naked and a little bit sweaty.

Having enjoyed the show, Harry ended the music and transformed the stripper pole back into a chair.

"Now, slave, help me take off my clothes" ordered Harry for the second time that day.

Watching Hermione take off his t-shirt, jeans, and underwear just helped to heighten the sexual tension that was building up in the room. A sexual tension that Hermione broke by passionately kissing Harry.

Harry didn't care that Hermione broke from her submissive role. Kissing a naked Hermione, with her boobs pressed against his chest, was like a dream had come true.

As much as Harry enjoyed kissing Hermione while they were both completely naked, there was another problem. It was rock hard and was probably bugging Hermione because it was pressed right against her gut.

"Preform fellatio for me slave" ordered a surprisingly more confident Harry.

"Yes master" responded a smiling Hermione.

Hermione then proceeded to get on her knees and put Harry's rock-hard member into her mouth. She then used her hands to stroke Harry's member while she immediately started to bob her head back and forth while she sucked Harry's dick. At the same time, Hermione was using her tongue to encircle Harry's penis in her warm mouth. Basically, Hermione was a master at sucking dick, just like she was a master at anything else she put her mind to.

The talented blowjob did not go unrewarded. Harry was groaning in pleasure as his hard member was sliding in and out of Hermione's mouth.

Needing a quick break, Hermione took Harry's penis out of her mouth and gave him a boob-job.

Harry once again found himself groaning in pleasure as the feeling of Hermione's breasts around his dick was amazing.

Having caught her breath, Hermione continued the excellent blowjob.

Not long after Hermione restarted her blowjob, Harry could feel himself tighten.

"I am going to cum!" warned Harry.

Hermione chose not to reply, feeling perfectly content to all Harry to cum in her mouth.

Indeed, Hermione's blowjob ended not long after, when Harry shot his load in her mouth, which she gladly swallowed.

Knowing what he wanted to do next, Harry grabbed his wand and casted a magical condom on his penis.

"Get on your hands and knees on my bed, slave, I am going to fuck you doggie style" ordered Harry.

As Hermione, she was secretly glad that Harry wanted to fuck her on her hands and knees. Indeed, she was just glad that Harry was willing to do different positions. During her brief marriage to Ron, she was exclusively asked to do missionary. Hermione never understood why Ron preferred that position. But every time they had sex, Hermione felt like a Victorian era woman who was asked to lay on her back and think of the flag.

This was also Harry's first time trying doggie style. He chose it because he wanted to admire Hermione's bubble butt while he fucked her.

Harry then positioned his dick appropriately and slowly thrusted into Hermione's wet pussy. This action was rewarded by Hermione's sweet moans. So, Harry decided to go faster.

Harry looked down and watched himself sliding between Hermione's full globes. Harry then chose to grip Hermione's buttocks in both hands to feel how nice and round they were. Oh, how he enjoyed watching Hermione's fit body jerk back and forth as he thrusted into her.

As the pace continued to increase, the young pair kept moaning, only interrupting those moans with the occasional "fuck" or "oh yeah!"

Without warning, Hermione came to her climax. Soaking Harry's member with her sweet juices.

This didn't deter Harry from continuing to thrust into her. Not long later, Harry also came to an unannounced climax.

"Hey" started Harry "Is it okay if we do anal?"

"I'm a virgin back there" responded Hermione. "However, I consented to being submissive for the night, you just have to give the order and we can do anal."

With that being said, Harry casted a lubrication charm on his dick.

"Lay down on your front, slave, so I can get good access to your asshole" ordered Harry.

Hermione simply dropped down from the doggie position she was still in. However, her heart was racing, she felt like she did when she lost her real virginity to Draco Malfoy.

Carefully, Harry slid his penis into Hermione's tight ass, making Hermione scream in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked a genuinely concerned Harry.

"Yes, it's just going to take a little time to get use to" responded Hermione. "Just go slow for now."

Harry then continued to slowly explore Hermione's ass with his dick. Though he was immediately moaning in pleasure, it took a little while before Hermione started to moan in pleasure.

Indeed, it took a while to get used to something up her ass, but when she was, Hermione realized that Harry was filling her up in a way no other man had done before. This is what brought the new immense pleasure.

"Go faster, master" requested Hermione.

More than pleased to fulfill Hermione's request, Harry started to thrust faster into the virgin asshole. This brought even more pleasure to the young adults.

"I am about to cum" warned Hermione.

"So am I" replied Harry "Hold on, slave, so we can cum together."

As the couple were in pure lust trying something new, it wasn't long before they both climaxed. Making it the second time Harry has cummed in unison with one of his slaves on just that night. The two then lay panting on Hermione's new bed.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" asked Harry.

"As long as you remember to kiss me goodnight" joked Hermione.

Though Harry knew that Hermione was joking, he still embraced her for a passionate kiss on the bed.

After kissing Hermione for a good long while, Harry chose to spoon Hermione and let sleep wash over them both.

Thank you for reading this new chapter. Also thank you for those who are writing reviews, sometimes I need to be reminded how to spell debt.


	4. Chapter 4 Master is Away The Slaves Play

Here is the final chapter of this tale (unless I come up with another idea to add to this story). As always, the rights of the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and I made no money while writing this fanfiction.

Chapter 4

Harry had to go to work the next day. He went through with his normal morning routine, except for now he had to say goodbye to all of his slaves. As it was the first time that his slaves be in the house alone, he reminded them of the rules, including that he expected them to do at least a couple of chores.

So, as ordered, the slaves did some chores. Hermione cleaned the washrooms, Ginny cleaned and reorganized the kitchen, and Cho cleaned the upstairs bedrooms.

As lunch rolled around the three slaves joined up to eat some sandwiches that Ginny had prepared.

"So, what chores did you do?" asked Hermione, trying to initiate a conversation.

"I cleaned the kitchen" responded Ginny.

"And I cleaned the bedrooms upstairs" added Cho.

"I cleaned the washrooms, although I also did a bit of light reading. How do you two feel about being Harry's slaves?" asked Hermione, still trying to initiate some sort of conversation.

"I fucking hate it!" responded Ginny. "He's doing it to get back at me for the mistruths that I told my family regarding our divorce!"

"'Mistruths? Don't you mean lies?" asked Hermione.

"Mistruths, because I was twisting the truth so my parents wouldn't be mad that I divorced Master Harry just because I didn't love him, that we got married too soon" explained Ginny. "In response, Master Harry stole my future! I will never be able to become the professional quidditch player I always dreamed to be!"

"Well I see my new situation very differently than you" said Cho. "I am living a way better life, as am now clearly out of my toxic relationship. Plus, all Master Harry asks us to do is a couple household chores, stuff I would have done normally while also working a full-time job. So, we have plenty of time to rest! That's also not mentioning the sex, which is pretty great, right Hermione?"

Hermione's face immediately turned red and she stuttered on her words.

"You don't have to be ashamed" Cho stated. "Your bedroom is right besides mine, so I heard you. Plus, I also caught Master Harry exiting your room naked."

"Okay" responded a still embarrassed Hermione. "The sex was good, even though it felt a little weird to be ordered around in bed."

"WAIT! Master Harry ordered you to fuck him!?" exclaimed Ginny "Isn't that a little, you know, rapey?"

"Well we both consented to submissive sex, as he gave us the power of consent back" responded Hermione.

"Then why hasn't he given me the power of consent back!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well has he approached you in a sexual manner?" asked Hermione.

"No" responded Ginny.

"Then Master Harry probably doesn't want to fuck you" interjected Cho. "So, there's no reason to give you the power of consent if you don't have his consent first."

"So, I am going to die as a sex starved slave!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Not exactly" responded Hermione. "As I mentioned earlier, I did some light reading. To be more specific, I was reading Harry's copy of_ The Secrets of Ancient Magic _to learn more about slaves and life debts. Near the end of the chapter specifically about slaves it mentioned that all slaves are equal. Basically, one slave cannot order another slave to do something. But if both slaves have downtime and give their consent, they can, in theory, have sex."

"But Master Harry has no male slaves!" exclaimed Ginny.

"We don't need men to have fun" responded Cho, who then embraced Ginny in a passionate kiss.

Though Ginny was surprised by Cho being so forward, she had to admit that Cho was a good kisser. So, she decided to engage in a passionate kiss to see where this goes.

Cho then broke up their kiss and started to kiss Hermione. Though Cho thought that Hermione would be more reluctant to engage in lesbian sex, Hermione passionately kissed her back.

"Are you two okay with having a threesome?" asked Cho.

"I tried new things with Harry in bed last night and I liked it. So, I am in for having my first lesbian threesome" consented Hermione.

"I am also in" consented Ginny.

After both consenting, Hermione and Ginny kissed for the first time. It was slightly awkward at first, as Hermione had recently divorced Ginny's brother, but as time passed, they soon both got into the kiss.

Eventually, Ginny broke up the kiss to take off the form fitting tank top and shorts that she was wearing while cleaning. Since she didn't put on a bra under her tank top, she was left standing in the kitchen only in her panties.

Following Ginny's initiative, Cho took off the french maid outfit that she was still wearing, even though she had her own clothes at Harry's house. At the same time, Hermione took off her blouse and jeans. This left Hermione and Cho only in their bras and panties.

Cho and Ginny then embraced for a half naked kiss. As they kissed, they both enjoyed feeling the other's soft mostly exposed skin. Ginny, who, until this point, always considered herself as straight found herself enjoying having Cho's breasts squished up against her own tits.

Watching Ginny and Cho kiss was pretty boring for Hermione. So, she decided to step behind Cho and unhook her bra, who happily let it fall to the ground.

Though Cho wanted to continue to kiss Ginny, as she enjoyed the touch of her naked boobs, she was smart enough to realize that Hermione just quietly asked for more attention. So, Cho broke up her kiss with Ginny, approached Hermione, and took off her bra. Cho then bent down and started to massage and suck on Hermione's right breast. Though Cho kind of knew what to do, having had a previous lesbian experience with Luna, she just tried to do what she figured would bring her joy if Hermione was sucking her breasts. That seemed to be the correct choice, as Hermione moaned out in pleasure.

Seeing that Cho was giving Hermione pleasure by sucking on her right breast, Ginny decided to join in on the action by sucking on Hermione's left breast.

Having the two girls that Harry dated at Hogwarts sucking her breasts was a weird experience for Hermione. But noting that her nipples were rock hard, she was turned on by the situation.

There is a limit to how long one will fondle with another's breasts. So, soon enough, Ginny stopped sucking Hermione's left tit and pulled down her panties.

Following Ginny's actions, Hermione and Cho also took off their panties. This left Harry's three slaves completely naked in his kitchen.

"So now what do we do?" asked a confused Ginny.

"Let's play a game" responded Cho. "You two can sit on the countertop and I will simultaneously finger you. The last one to cum will be the winner, which I will reward by eating them out."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in approval and sat down on the countertop. Hermione was a little sneaky and sat to Cho's left, figuring that she was probably had a dominate right hand and hence would be better at fingering the person to her right.

"Open your legs ladies" instructed Cho.

Hermione and Ginny followed Cho's commands and got two fingers thrusted up their pussies. The two girls groaned as it was clear that Cho was trying to hit all of their pleasure spots so to make them cum quickly.

Cho enjoyed watching Hermione's and Ginny's faces while she was fingering them. She could see how they were struggling to not to build up to a climax. She especially enjoyed when the occasional accidental moan escaped one of their lips.

Although both girls were trying to hide their pleasure, it was clear to Cho that Ginny was losing. To try and speed up the eventual result, Cho thrusted her fingers faster and deeper into Hermione's and Ginny's vaginas.

Eventually, Ginny screamed out "Fuck you, Cho!" and came.

Almost immediately, Cho started giving Hermione her reward. Hermione gasped as she felt Cho's mouth on her most delicate skin, licking and sucking. Cho then put her tongue inside Hermione, making her buckle in pleasure.

Cho was enjoying Hermione's unique taste as more and more of her juices dribbled out of her, as the other witch was bucking, hissing and crying out in pleasure.

Having already been brought close to climaxing in her competition against Ginny, it was not long before Hermione came.

Cho then happily licked up Hermione's cum and shared it with Hermione in a passionate kiss.

Seeing that Ginny and Hermione were uncertain what to do next, Cho once again took charge.

"Next, I can lie on the table" said Cho as she laid-back on the kitchen table. "Hermione, you can preform oral sex for me, but swing that cute ass around so I can finger it. Ginny, you can crouch over my face and I will lick your pussy."

Hermione and Ginny agreed to that idea and took their positions on the kitchen table. Once everyone was in their required positions, they began to pleasure each other.

Though Hermione did enjoy getting fingered by Cho, she was nervous about eating her out. She had never touched another witch's pussy before and didn't want to give a sub-par performance. However, as she licked and sucked Cho's vagina, she tried to remember what Cho did to give her pleasure and imitate that. Such actions resulted in sweet juices coming out of Cho, that Hermione gladly slurped up.

Indeed, Cho was glad that she chose Hermione to give her oral sex. She kept finding herself moaning after each new action Hermione decided to try. To reward such great work, Cho tried to give Hermione the best fingering she could possibly do.

Ginny was kneeling over Cho's face, enjoying the pleasure that Cho's tongue was giving her, and admiring the excellent view she had of Hermione's back side. How had she not noticed how sexy Hermione was back at Hogwarts?

As they were all enjoying the pleasure that the other witches brought, it didn't seem that long before Ginny warned "I am about to cum!"

Cho and Hermione couldn't respond as their mouths were too busy giving oral sex. However, not long after, Ginny creamed into Cho's mouth.

Ginny got off the table after climaxing, which allowed Cho to swing Hermione around so she could lick her pussy. This action put Cho and Hermione into a proper 69 position.

The two young adults really enjoyed the other's skill in oral sex. This was clear by the auditable moans that they were making that their work was going to come to an end (pun intended). Indeed, it was not long before they noticed themselves buckling in pleasure and then creaming simultaneously in each other's mouth.

The two naked witches then got off the table and took a chair to rest.

As they rested, Hermione piped up "Imagine if Harry came home early and caught us."

"He would probably have had the biggest boner" added Cho. "A problem that I would happily help solve."

"Well we should probably clean up the mess we just made" said Ginny, who was in the process of putting her clothes back on.

"Agreed" said Hermione and Cho simultaneously.

As Hermione reached out to grab her clothes, Cho pulled her in for one last kiss.

"You and I should totally do this again. Perhaps even have a threesome with Master Harry at some point" Cho whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I would love to" whispered Hermione in response.

That's the end of this fanfiction! I could extend the story by doing the pairings that I alluded to at the end of this chapter, but I think that this is a nice natural end. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought about this story. Also feel free to read the other stories that I have posted on this site!


	5. Chapter 5: Ménage à Trois

I got some comments stating that I did not properly end this story. So, against my better judgement, I will cave to those demands and write a more definitive conclusion. That means that you will get three more chapters of this story. Internet, you're welcome.

Also warning for the upcoming smut/lemon or whatever, along with the other problematic elements that I have warned you about in the previous chapters. But it is the fifth chapter and you should know about all that at this point.

As always, all rights to the wizarding world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I made no money by writing this story.

Chapter 5: Ménage à trois

Harry came home at around 6pm to see that slave Ginny had something cooking for him for dinner. If there is one definitive benefit of having slaves, it's having someone there to make you food. If he were in the same position that he was in only a week ago, he would probably have put a frozen pizza in the oven.

By the time Harry changed out of his work clothes, into something more comfortable for the evening, supper was ready. So, he went down to the dining room and sat at the table, where his three slaves were already waiting for him.

"Thank you, slave Ginny, for making us dinner." said Harry, trying to initiate a conversation.

"How was work today?" asked Hermione, who noticed that Harry was trying to start a conversation.

"It was good, except the fact that I got a death threat from Ron, who was stupid enough to put in writing. So, I might have to arrest him tomorrow."

As Harry said that, Hermione was glad that Harry fully severed her connections to that idiot.

"I also got a howler from Molly." Harry added. "It was screaming at me about how dare I make her only daughter a slave, how rude it was to find that out when slave Ginny went to pick up her stuff, and that I am apparently out to tear the Weasley family apart."

"Why do you think she did that, master?" asked Cho.

"I think that she needed to rant, but she definitely was trying to get me fired." responded Harry. "However, the joke is on her. First, my office is soundproof, so my boss heard nothing that Molly intended to be overheard. Second, aurors often get howlers when we are getting close to catching a culprit in an investigation. So, if my boss saw, or more correctly heard, the howler she would assume that all the information is defamatory in an attempt to get me thrown off whatever case I am working on. Third, and finally, I am unionized. Since having slaves is not illegal and doesn't affect my work life, the union would have my back if I got fired because I have slaves."

Harry could see that slave Ginny wanted to protest this statement. She wanted to blame Harry for all of her problems, regardless of whether he was truly to blame or not. In her silence, Ginny wished that her mother or one of her brothers took more concrete action to save her.

"Master Harry" said Cho breaking the awkward silence. "Hermione and I have something that we want to show you in your bedroom."

"Alright, I will go look at it with you two when we're done eating." replied Harry.

Harry finished eating his food while having a kind and considerate conversation with the two slaves he just fucked yesterday, while ignoring his ex-wife.

"Now that I am done eating, slave Cho and slave Hermione will show me what they need me to see in my bedroom." ordered Harry. "Slave Ginny, you will clean up after us."

"Yes, master" replied a bitter Ginny.

Harry followed his two slaves upstairs. As he climbed the stairs, his eyes locked on the two witches' assets. After fucking them both he truly realized how lucky he was.

"What do you need to show me?" asked Harry after entering his room.

"This" replied Cho as she brought Hermione into a deep passionate kiss.

Harry's jaw nearly fell to the floor in shock. In all of his years hanging out with Hermione he never knew that she had a thing for girls. However, the way that she was kissing Cho said otherwise.

"Aren't you going to join us master?" asked Cho.

Harry remained silent and continued to stare at the witches who had gone back to kissing each other. He never thought he would be ever having a threesome with his two best looking slaves.

After gathering his thoughts, he knew what he was going to do. He raised his wand and muttered a spell that left his two slaves naked.

"If my slaves want to have sex with me, your going to need to help me take off my clothes." said Harry.

"Yes master" replied Cho.

Hermione pulled off Harry's tie and started to unbutton Harry's dress shirt. Cho was more adventurous. She immediately pulled down Harry's jeans and boxers and started to suck his dick.

Though Harry loved the feeling of Cho sucking his dick, his eyes were fixed on Hermione. There was something so sexy about watching the normally bookish witch undressing him, and it wasn't because she was naked. Perhaps this was love? Harry couldn't tell. He wasn't a love expert. When he last thought that he was in love, it ended in a quick divorce.

Once Hermione was done, Harry pulled her in for a passionate kiss. A kiss that Hermione happily returned.

Though Harry could kiss a naked Hermione for hours and not get tired, he wanted more pleasure in his first threesome.

"Slave Hermione, why don't you help slave Cho with giving me pleasure down there?" asked Harry after breaking up their kissing session.

Hermione smiled and got on her knees to help Cho out. As Cho was busy trying to put as much of Harry's penis into her mouth, Hermione took the initiative to suck his scrotum.

Harry groaned in pure pleasure. He was so close, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Slaves, release me." ordered Harry

Confused, Hermione and Cho stopped giving Harry's dick the love that it deserved and looked up.

Harry grabbed his dick and started to masturbate. Soon enough, his thick white seed started to shoot out. It landed everywhere from Hermione's beautiful round breasts to Cho's right eyebrow.

"Lick that shit up!" ordered Harry.

Harry sat down as he watched the witches happily lick his cum off of each other. The sight allowed Harry to admire the beauty of his two slaves once again. In no time he was hard again.

Knowing what he wanted to do, Harry lay on his bed and ordered "Slave Cho, fuck me. Slave Hermione, kneel over my face so I can give you some pleasure."

Cho got up onto Harry quickly and started to slowly fuck him. Hermione followed Harry's order, but faced Cho so she could kiss the Asian witch as Harry licked her pussy.

All three willing participants were soon moaning in pleasure. As Cho quickened her pace, Harry would moan louder and more frequently into Hermione's pussy, which only increased the pleasure for her.

"Master, your large hard rod is going to make me cum soon!" warned Cho.

"Try to hold on!" Harry suggested "Let's try to, urg, cum in unison."

"I'm going to cum soon!" warned Hermione a minute or two later.

"So am I!" stated Harry.

With that the three young lovers released in perfect unison. Harry drank up all of Hermione's cum as he enjoyed the feeling of his and Cho's fluids mixing.

"I think that it's time for you two to switch positions" suggested Harry.

It felt like no time before Hermione was riding Harry's rock-hard dick and he was exploring Cho's vagina with his tongue.

After a handful of minutes of pure bliss, Cho apologized "I'm sorry master, I can't, urg, hold it!"

Cho then came harder than she had ever had before, she was in a state of pure bliss. Once all of her white liquid was released into Harry's mouth, she rolled off to lie beside her master.

With Cho no longer available to kiss, Hermione brought herself forward so she could fuck Harry while passionately kissing him. Harry responded to this action by using his hands to play with her tits.

After a few minutes of this hot action, Hermione came, unannounced, on Harry's dick. Not a moment later, Harry released his seed into Hermione. Hermione then rolled off to Harry's other side.

"Thank you for the amazing gift." said Harry

"It was our pleasure!" replied Cho and Hermione in unison.

After a moment of silence, "Oh shit!" exclaimed Harry in shock. "We forgot to use protection! I don't know if either of you want to be pregnant!"

"It's okay Harry," said Hermione calmly. "As you may have noticed, we planned this, so Cho and I are on the potion. But, in the future, if you want to have kids, I might be willing to be their mother."

"So would I, master!" added Cho.

"You two are the best!" said Harry.

"Well before we start round two, I have to go to the loo." said Hermione.

As Hermione left, Harry went back to kissing his naked Asian slave.

A few minutes later, Hermione returned to the bedroom.

"Ready for round two?" asked Hermione suggestively.

BANG!

Harry had no chance to respond. He saw Hermione engulfed by the flame of the explosion before everything went black.

Ooh, cliff-hanger! I hope that you do not regret asking me for more chapters! Note that the next two chapters will be more experimental.


	6. Chapter 6: The Potter House Explosion

This chapter is a short one, but it works best as its own thing and not connected to the chapter before or after it.

The usual warnings apply. As always, I am not JK Rowling and I earned no money while writing any of my Fanfictions.

Potter House Explosion Leaves Four Dead and One Behind Bars

By Willow Rosenberg (Reporter, Daily Prophet)

LONDON - The saviour of the wizarding world and defeater of Voldemort (Tom Riddle), Harry Potter, has died. The Ministry of Magic has already ruled his death was a result of a magically induced explosion.

Three other witches were also in Potter's house at the time of the explosion and have been confirmed to be dead by the Ministry.

Hermione Granger was a close friend of Harry Potter, and a key ally in the victory against the dark lord. For a long time, tabloids have been speculating that she might be Potter's lover. The Daily Prophet cannot confirm that rumour at this time.

Cho Chang went to Hogwarts at the same time Harry Potter did. One of our sources tells us that she was one of Potter's "exes." That leads to many questions regarding why she was at Potter's House during the time of the explosion.

Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley was Potter's ex-wife. Not long ago, they had gone through a very public divorce. Some in the wizarding community have already started to question whether she was involved in Potter's murder. However, at an auror press release, the aurors investigating the explosion stated that they believe that she is a victim and not a suspect.

At the same press release, aurors did announce that they have arrested Ronald Weasley and have charged him with four counts of first-degree murder and one count of mischief.

The aurors were silent on motivations that Mr. Weasley might have had for killing Potter, Granger, Chang, and his own sister.

We do know that Weasley was formerly married to Granger. So, some are speculating that it may be an extreme case of domestic murder with three unintended victims.

Regardless, one of our sources, who claimed that she knew Weasley in her Hogwarts days, stated that Potter, Weasley, and Granger were practically inseparable. That is why she claims that the murder charge makes no sense to anyone who knew them.

Currently Ronald Weasley is in Azkaban awaiting trial. He was denied bail due to the nature of the charges laid against him and because he is considered to be a flight risk.

If found guilty, Weasley could face up to life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 100+ years, as the death sentence was recently outlawed.

The Daily Prophet will keep you informed as this story continues to develop.


	7. Chapter 7: R v Weasley

This is the final chapter of this story. This chapter is very experimental, even though I have already dabbled in writing fake Harry Potter universe court decisions before. I think that it will really satisfy anyone who wants all the loose strings to be tied up. I also really want to thank all of you who left comments, they help motivate me to keep writing.

As always, all rights to the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and I did not profit by writing this fanfiction.

Although this chapter will be tamer than the others, I will still be exploring mature themes. Also note you may not like some of the Warlocks' reasonings, but that is intentional.

_R. v. Weasley_

CONFIDENTIAL! The majority (49-1) of Wizengamot has decided to keep the reasoning in this decision confidential. This is because of the high profile of this case and the will of the Warlocks to avoid life indebted slaves becoming common knowledge due to the damage that it might cause to our economy.

The reasons of the majority (34) is written by Warlock Parkinson.

[1] Based on the reasons that follow, I find Ronald Weasley guilty on four counts of first-degree murder, and one count of mischief.

[2] From those changes, for the reasons below, I find that the proper sentence for Ronald (Ron) Weasley is life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 77 years and 6 months.

Facts

[3] On May 6th, a massive magically induced explosion happened at the Potter residence. This explosion killed Harry Potter and his three life indebted slaves Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and Ginevra Weasley. This fact is not disputed by either council.

[4] Ronald Weasley was seen in the area around Potter's house on the day of the explosion. After Weasley was arrested, Aurors were able to look at the spells that his wand last casted. They found that the second most recent charm was indeed an explosion charm.

[5] In his testimony, Weasley admitted to using the explosion charm near the Potter residence. However, he claims that was only to "scare him" and "get him [Potter] to regret what he did to my [Weasley] family."

[6] The day before the explosion, Weasley had sent and signed a death threat that was delivered to Potter by owl.

[7] In the sentencing of Molly Weasley, who pled guilty to four counts of conspiracy, she admitted to working with Ron Weasley to murder Potter and his slaves.

Issues

[8] There are three clear issues that this decision needs to address. They are listed as what follows:

1\. Do the facts support that Ronald Weasley did the crimes that he is accused of beyond a reasonable doubt?

2\. Did Ronald Weasley intend to do the crimes he is accused of and was not in a state of impaired judgement at the time?

3\. If the answers to the two questions above is yes, what is an appropriate sentence for Ronald Weasley?

Applicable Laws

_First Degree Murder_ \- Murder is first degree murder when it is planned and deliberate or is done while carrying out some other crime.

_Second Degree Murder_ \- All murder that is not first degree murder is second degree murder.

_Persons suffering from diminished responsibility_ \- Where a person kills or is a party to the killing of another, he shall not be convicted of murder if he was suffering from such abnormality of mind (whether arising from a condition of arrested or retarded development of mind or any inherent causes or induced by disease or injury) as substantially impaired his mental responsibility for his acts and omissions in doing or being a party to the killing.

_Conspiracy to Commit Murder_ \- Except where otherwise expressly provided by law, conspiracy to commit murder applies to every one who conspires with any one to commit murder or to cause another person to be murdered, regardless of whether the victim is in the British Wizarding community or not.

_Mischief_ \- Everyone commits mischief who wilfully:

a) destroys or damages property;

b) renders property dangerous, useless, inoperative or ineffective;

c) obstructs, interrupts, or interferes with the lawful use, enjoyment, or operation of property; or

d) obstructs, interrupts, or interferes with any person in the lawful use, enjoyment, or operation of property.

_Disturbance of the Peace_ \- When the accused, not being in a dwelling-house, causes a disturbance in or near a public place.

Analysis

_i. Do the facts support that Ronald Weasley did the crimes that he is accused of beyond a reasonable doubt?_

[9] The council for Ronald Weasley argues that the facts are not sufficient for finding their client guilty.

[10] They argue that Weasley did not cast the spell that killed Potter and his slaves. They argue that in a drunken state, he went to the Potter residence, to try to scare him. They make the claim that in his drunken state, he had rationalized that scaring Harry with an explosion spell might make him release his sister from slavery.

[11] The defence council claim that there is no evidence that shows that his spell killed the four inside. They state that the only crime Weasley is guilty of is disturbing the peace, which should be settled by him paying a fine.

[12] I do not agree with this submission. None of the neighbours who testified heard two explosions that would suggest another culprit killed Potter and his slaves. Furthermore, Ronald Weasley had sent a letter threatening to kill Potter earlier that day. To believe that he acted on that intent not long after writing that letter is not unreasonable.

[13] From the evidence in front of me, I find that Ronald Weasley was the one who cast the explosion charm that killed Potter and his slaves. As such, he is factually guilty of first degree murder. I also find him guilty of mischief as that crime is rationally connected to the explosion that Weasley caused.

[14] On the four counts of conspiracy, the accused's counsel argued that since their client was not charged with it upon arrest it should be dismissed. They claim that this is simply a charge added on by the ministry's council to strengthen their case against Weasley.

[15] I cannot accept this argument. I find that the new evidence that was collected, that led to Molly Weasley's arrest and conviction, is applicable here. This position is supported by precedent that the Ministry's council gave me, including R. v. Grindelwald and R. v. Rawls.

[16] In the alternative, the accused's counsel argued that the testimony of Molly Weasley should be found inadmissible as she had a conflict of interest in testifying. They were able to prove that the ministry did offer her a reduction in her sentence for testifying.

[17] I accept this argument and strike Molly Weasley's testimony from the record.

[18] That leaves us with the handwritten documents that the Ministry's council submitted into evidence. They talk about a plan of "M and R" to attack the Potter residence and kill Harry Potter while making it look like an accident.

[19] Though Molly Weasley's testimony makes it clear that R meant Ron, since I have struck that testimony from the evidence, I cannot accept this. The Crown has failed to provide any other evidence that suggests R is Ron. Ronald Weasley denies that R is him. As the defense puts it, R could be anyone, Rose, Riley, or even Ryan.

[20] Finding as such, Ronald Weasley is not guilty of the four counts of conspiracy to commit murder.

_ii. Did Ronald Weasley intend to do the crimes he is accused of and was not in a state of impaired judgement at the time?_

[21] In Wizarding law, also in British muggle law, murder can be diminished by proving that the accused was in a state of impaired judgement at the time. Specifically the law states an "abnormality of the mind (whether arising from a condition of arrested or retarded development of mind or any inherent causes or induced by disease or injury) as substantially impaired his mental responsibility for his acts and omissions in doing or being a party to the killing." Although this is older legal language, that is not as sensitive in its wording that we use to discuss mental illness today, it is still good law. However, the law is clear that people who are suffering from a mental episode can find diminished liability for murder.

[22] The council for the accused submits that Ronald Weasley's drunkenness falls within this category and submits that should be considered if Weasley is found to have murdered Potter and his three slaves. They are hoping for the lower charge of second degree murder.

[23] When Ronald Weasley was taken into custody, it was noted by the arresting aurors that he seemed to be inebriated. However, as he was not arrested for a crime related to alcohol, his blood alcohol was not taken as evidence.

[24] Regardless, I do not believe that the intention of the law, as it is currently written, is meant to cover drunkenness. It also seems like Ronald Weasley was considering a murderous attack when he sent the threatening letter to Potter. Though he may have been drunk when he wrote it, due to the lack of evidence to amount such a defence, I find that he was not in an impaired state of mind when committing the crimes he is accused of, as described by law.

[25] As such, I find Ronald Weasley guilty of first-degree murder of Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter. He is also guilty of mischief for destroying Potter's place of residence.

Sentence

[26] It is clear in recent jurisprudence that the proper sentence for a person convicted of first degree murder of a witch or wizard is life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 25 years. The abolishment of the death penalty will not be re-analyzed in this case.

[27] As such, Ronald Weasley will spend life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 25 years due to the first degree murder of Harry Potter.

[28] The issue raised by the defence is that Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and Ginny Weasley are not witches, but slaves. The council for defence submits that slaves, like house elves, should be treated as property. This means that their deaths should be settled with Ronald Weasley and the Potter estate in tort.

[29] I partially accept this argument. Though I do not believe this is a tort issue, I do believe that the murder of a life-indebted slave should not lead to the same prison sentence for the murder of a free witch. This is because the slaves would have already died but-for the actions of their master.

[30] Noting how there is little jurisprudence on this matter, I feel that the best sentence is a compromise between the commonly given sentence for first degree murder and second degree murder. As such he will get life for each murder. As the parole minimum for first degree murder is 25 years and second degree murder is 10 years, I feel that Ronald Weasley chance for parole should not occur for another 17 years and 6 months for each of the murder of Potter's three slaves. This adds an extra 52 years and six months before Weasley can apply for parole.

[31] On the charge of mischief, it is evident that Ronald Weasley should get the higher end of sentences handed down by previous Wizengamot decisions, as he decimated Potter's house in a massive explosion. As he will be already serving life in Azkaban, we see it fit to add five years before Weasley can apply for parole.

[32] As these charges will be served consecutively, Ronald Weasley shall be sentenced to life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 77 years and six months.

Order

[33] Ronald Weasley is sentenced to life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 77 years and six months.

1\. Do the facts support that Ronald Weasley did the crimes that he is accused of beyond a reasonable doubt?

Yes

2\. Did Ronald Weasley intend to do the crimes he is accused of and was not in a state of impaired judgement at the time?

Yes

3\. If the answers to the two questions above is yes, what is an appropriate sentence for Ronald Weasley?

Life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 77 years and six months

The reasons for the concurring (15) decision is written by Chief Warlock Ernest Hawkworth.

[34] I support the majority of the reasons presented by my colleague Warlock Parkinson. However, he and I differ when it comes to Ronald Weasley's guilt on the charges of conspiracy to commit murder and on sentencing.

[35] I believe that Ronald Weasley should be found guilty on all counts of conspiracy and, if my reasons below had attracted the majority, I would have sentenced him to life in prison without the chance of parole for 145 years.

Analysis

[36] I find no issue with how the majority outlined the facts in this case. In general, they came to a correct decision, however I need to address Warlock Parkinson's flawed reasoning when it came to the conspiracy charges.

[37] Though I agree that Molly Weasley is not a reliable witness, I find it flawed to dismiss all the evidence associated with her. It is clear that R is Ron in their murder plot. The threatening letter is evidence separate from Molly's testimony that Ron plotted to kill Harry and his slaves. It does not matter whether he was drunk doing such a crime. What matters is that he did it, and from the evidence in front of me, that is clear.

[38] As such, if I were the voice for the majority, I would have found Ronald Weasley guilty on four counts of conspiracy to commit the murders of Harry Potter, Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, Cho Chang, and Hermione Granger.

Sentence

[39] I find issue with the majority's sentence as it breaks from precedent and fails to consider the charges of conspiracy that I believe Ronald Weasley is guilty of.

[40] I agree with the majority's decision to sentence Ronald Weasley to life in prison without the chance of parole for 25 years for the murder of Harry Potter. I also agree to adding 5 extra years on the charge of mischief. However, I disagree with how the majority sentenced Weasley for the murder of Harry Potter's three slaves, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and Ginny Weasley.

[41] Ever since this court abolished the death sentence, we have been willing to give life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 25 years to murderers. This is not a lesser sentence, as Azkaban is a place where no witch or wizard wants to spend the rest of their life. The only difference is that it is a more humane sentence.

[42] Though life indebted slaves have less rights than the average witch or wizard, they are still human. If they are killed by someone who is not their master, the murderer should be sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole for 25 years.

[43] As such, if I wrote for the majority, I would have sentenced Ronald Weasley to life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 75 years for the murders of Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang.

[44] Unlike the majority, I found Ronald Weasley guilty of four counts of conspiracy to commit murder. Following the sentencing precedent set in R. v. Grindelwald and R. v. Rawls, I find that 10 years is applicable to each count of conspiracy. This results in an extra 40 years to Ronald Weasley's sentence.

Order

[45] If I were to write for the majority, I would order that Ronald Weasley spends life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 100 years for the first degree murders of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, and Cho Chang. I would add 45 years before the chance of parole for the mischief charge (5 extra years) and the four counts of conspiracy to commit murder (40 extra years). In total, I would order that Ronald Weasley spends life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 145 years.

The reasons for the dissenting (1) decision is written by Warlock Griselda Marchbanks.

[46] I disagree with the position taken by all of my fellow Warlocks of Wizengamot. Though it went unmentioned in the other decisions, it is wrong that this decision is going to be unreleased. We should not be scared of informing the Wizarding community in Britain that life indebted slavery is legal. If that is an issue, the Ministry of Magic can draft a law banning it. Thus, by keeping this decision secretive, we are doing a disservice to the Wizarding community. Our salaries are based on their taxes and in a free society, all judicial decisions should be made public. Wizengamot continues to be overly secretive and that needs to change. If I was writing for the majority, I would make this decision public.

[47] I also disagree with the sentencing decision that my colleagues arrived at. As life indebted slaves would be dead if not for their master, they cannot be murdered. Thus, Ronald Weasley should be found not guilty of the charges tied to Harry Potter's slaves.

[48] I believe that Ronald Weasley should be sentenced to life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 40 years.

Analysis

[49] Slaves are objects and not wizards or witches. A good analogy is how we treat house elves in the wizarding world. They thus should not be granted special rights by this court. If another witch or wizard kills a life indebted slave, their master should collect damages in tort.

[50] For this reason, the charges against Ronald Weasley that are tied to the death of Harry Potter's slaves should be dropped.

[51] However, I agree with the majority that Ronald Weasley should be found guilty of one count of first degree murder and one count of mischief. I also agree with the concurring decision regarding Weasley's guilt to conspiracy to commit murder.

Sentence 

[52] Though I do believe that the majority was wrong in sentencing Ronald Weasley for the "crimes" tied to Harry Potter's slaves, their sentencing of Ronald Weasley's true crimes was to precedent. As such, I will copy them.

[53] Ronald Weasley should be sentenced to life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 25 years for the murder of Harry Potter. He should be given an extra 5 years for mischief, after blowing up the Potter residence. Weasley should also get 10 years for conspiring to murder Harry Potter with his mother, Molly Weasley.

Order

[54] If I were to write for the majority, I would sentence Ronald Weasley to life in Azkaban without the chance of parole for 40 years.

Thank you for reading to the very end of this story! I figure I bored people away from the story with this experimental chapter, which may seem repetitive with the multiple decisions. For those who are interested, I modeled this chapter to seem like a decision made by the House of Lords. I did use real (although modified) laws taken from multiple commonwealth nations. I chose not to use only British law, as their laws are not always written in a manner that is clear, and I figure wizarding law would be slightly different, just like how other commonwealth laws are different.

Hopefully, this is a satisfying end, and yes, I did get the idea for this conclusion while re-watching Community.


End file.
